dc_and_marvel_animated_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Slade Wilson
Slade Joseph Wilson (スレイド・ジョゼフ・ウィルソン, Sureido Josefu Wiruson), also well-known as Deathstroke (デスストローク, Desusutorōku), is a fictional character and antagonist of the ''DC'' series. He is The most enduring of all of the Teen Titans' enemies, this mysterious malefactor has relentlessly stalked the Titans since the series premiere episode "Final Exam". Only seen in shadow for much of the first season, he allows for his identity to be compromised by the defeated agents of the H.I.V.E. Academy, which initiates the team's hunt for the man. The hunt affects team leader Robin the most, driving him mad in the search of his motives and making Slade his central enemy. He is a ruthless criminal mastermind bent on taking over Jump City and destroying the Teen Titans. "I am the thing that keeps you up at night. The evil that haunts every dark corner of your mind. I will never rest and neither will you." :—Deathstroke to Nightwing. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Will Arnett (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known]] (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance As Slade Wilson He is Caucasian as seen in a fight with the Titans where a tiger Beast Boy rips some of his clothing off, revealing his flesh. He also seems to have short, spiky white hair, beard, and wearing an eyepatch on his right eye. As Deathstroke Deathstroke's most notable feature is his mask. Its left side is orange with a single black outlined eyehole, while the right is solid black with no eyehole due to his loss of his right eye. There are also four parallel holes, two on each side, where his mouth is. He wears what seems to be a black body suit that covers his entire body except his lower torso and forearms, which are gray. For his arms, he has black gauntlets, gray gloves and wears a gray utility belt. He has overlapping armor in certain spots of his body. The first is a gray neck guard that goes to his throat and to his chest, a guard on both shoulders, forearms, over his gauntlets, one for each of his thighs, knees, the top and soles of his feet and finally a gray sash wrapping horizontally around his torso. * Hair Color: White (Formerly Black) * Skin Color: Caucasian * Eye Color: Blue * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 6' 5" (1.96 m) * Weight: 225 lbs. (102 kg) Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Deathstroke is an extremely calm and composed individual, remaining an enigma to both enemies and allies alike throughout the series. As a result, not much is known of his true personality by anyone, although the comparison has been made on multiple occasions by multiple people that he and Robin share similar traits, such as an intense dislike of losing, fiercely dedicated, and borderline obsessive in accomplishing their goals. Although many people don't know Deathstroke's intentions to fight, it is made clear a couple times. In Birthmark, Deathstroke quotes that it is, "always the quiet ones", and in "Apprentice - Part 2", he quotes, "Betrayal. Destruction. Revenge." These all may reference his son Jericho, since he can't talk, and the incident leading up to him being unable to talk (and Slade losing his right eye due to his former wife) was because of Deathstroke supposedly betraying his family, which led to the minor destruction of his home (but major destruction to him and his son), which led to Deathstroke wanting to get revenge on unknown people to make it up for his son losing the ability to speak. The epitome of an evil mastermind, Deathstroke is clever and calculating, never coming into view unless he has the complete advantage, and flees the moment that advantage is compromised. A master manipulator, he prefers to bait others into traps rather than directly confront them himself, and uses his robotic minions to their fullest extent, as they're often seen fighting in his stead. Throughout the first two seasons, for reasons which are not entirely clear, he is shown tirelessly working on recruiting new apprentices, setting his sights on both Robin and Terra respectively. Using his intelligence and charisma, he exploits their weaknesses and fears, and is not above blackmailing them into submission, as he did with Robin in "Apprentice - Part 2". Deathstroke is scary and intimidating due to his evil and sadistic personality. He is so stubborn and determined on what's right in front of him which becomes his downfall. His stony disposition makes him seem all the more ruthless and unemotional. In a conversation with Robin in "The End - Part 2", Deathstroke admits to feeling no remorse for any of his crimes, saying "It's what I do best" when Robin tells him that everything that he's ever done has only made people suffer. Occasionally, he will lose his temper. An example is when Trigon betrayed him, regardless his intense loyal service to the interdimensional demon, and had his fire-minions seize him which lead to him demanding the demons to obey him with outrage. Despite his wicked personality, he admitted that he did not wish Trigon to destroy Earth and helped the Titans and even let Terra live a new life after telling Beast-Boy that its best to leave the past behind by telling him to stop hurting her not physically but emotionally as she wanted to start a new life, showing he is willing to help others when the situation calls for it. Relationships Friends/Allies * Ternion Family * Adeline Wilson (late wife) * Jericho (son) * Grant Wilson (late son) * Ravager (daughter) * Jade Wilson Neutral Rivals Enemies * Justice League ** Superman ** Batman * Teen Titans ** Robin/Nightwing - Worst adversary. ** Starfire - Enemy. ** Cyborg - Enemy. ** Beast Boy - Enemy. ** Raven - Enemy. ** Robin * Trigon - Former master and enemy. Powers and Abilities Powers * Peak Human Condition: Deathstroke is exceptionally strong and agile. He's demonstrating feats of physical strength to the point he can shatter rocks with punches and dent solid metal. * Magic (formerly): Deathstroke's bargain with Trigon in exchange for handling his mission, Slade was imbued with various powers ** Pyrokinesis: When Deathstroke made his deal with Trigon, the demon granted Deathstroke the power to shoot streams of fire from his hands. However, when Trigon went back on his deal and did not give Deathstroke his skin back, Deathstroke broke into Trigon's underworld and got his skin back himself. After breaking their deal, Deathstroke lost his powers to control fire. This flame was magic in nature and could not be extinguished with conventional means including ice/water or snuffing out. ** Healing: While technically for lack of a better word, Dead, Deathstroke could withstand considerable physical punishment. Abilities * Martial Arts: Slade is likely one of the most experienced martial combatants in the world. Even Robin has never been able to decisively defeat him in unarmed combat. * Weaponry: * Criminal Mastermind: Slade is a criminal genius and is always thinking two steps ahead. * Mechanically Adept: Although unknown if he built his robotic army by himself, Slade has shown impressive gadgetry skills. Physical Abilities Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses * Wounded Right Eye: Deathstroke is half-blind. Since Slade got his right eye blinded before he acquired his healing factor so he only has one eye and this has been used against him in the past. If something were to cover the left eye hole on his mask, Slade would be left blinded. * Anger Issues: While Slade normally keeps calm under most situations, he has also been known to have bouts of rage that can cloud his judgement and force him to make mistakes he otherwise would not make. Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis ''Teen Titans'' Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also * MECH Etymology External links * Deathstroke Wikipedia * Deathstroke DC Database * Deathstroke Beware-the-batman Wiki * Deathstroke YJ Wiki * Deathstroke DCAMU Wiki * Deathstroke Arkham City Wiki * Deathstroke Batman Wiki * Deathstroke Teen Titans Wiki Notes & Trivia * Deathstroke first appeared in Batman: The New Teen Titans #2 (December, 1980). * Deathstroke appears in a total of twenty episodes in the series; though one of which was as a vision only, one of which where he is not seen but a robot replica is seen, and two in flashbacks only. * He is one of the few villains to appear in all five seasons, though he doesn’t make a physical appearance in Season 3. * Deathstroke is the only main antagonist at large. Because of this his current fate is a complete mystery. Category:Characters